


don't say yes, run away now

by wintersend



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exes, F/M, Love Confessions, Weddings, and i promise a rebelcaptain endgame dw, i won't say much else just read till the end :), wedding interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersend/pseuds/wintersend
Summary: Who did this? Who barged in on someone’s wedding and asked the bride to run away with them? It happened only in movies, and yet – this was his last shot. In an hour, she’d be married and there would be no more chances left to spend.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 28
Kudos: 56





	don't say yes, run away now

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to say too much but Rebelcaptain is definitely endgame so just keep that in mind while reading!

It was a small wedding which made sense because Jyn never liked to be the center of attention. Part of him was surprised she’d even agreed to a reception – when they were together, he always thought she was a “let’s get married spontaneously at the courthouse” kind of girl. But maybe it was all for her husband to be, maybe he wanted a big wedding and they settled on a compromise, maybe – maybe he pushed her into it. He couldn’t imagine Jyn being forced to do anything she didn’t want to, but he was desperate to hate this guy.

Not that he knew anything about him, other than his name and Facebook profile photo, but still. It was the principle of the thing. _He_ was supposed to end up with Jyn, not this random dude she’d known for what? A couple of years? How well do you get to know a person in only a few short years? He didn’t want to be the crazy jealous ex-boyfriend but he had always thought –

Well, he just had to make sure she was serious about this. Because if there was even a part of her that still felt the same as he did…

He couldn’t help himself. He saw the announcement on Facebook a couple of months ago and he resolved himself to forget about it. What could he do? Then an old friend of theirs who still kept in touch with Jyn let it slip when _and where_ the wedding was taking place, and here he was now, wondering if he’d officially lost his mind.

Who did this? Who barged in on someone’s wedding and asked the bride to run away with them? It happened only in movies, and yet – this was his last shot. In an hour, she’d be married and there would be no more chances left to spend.

He tried to keep this in mind as he stepped into the room, pushing his doubts aside. They hadn’t spoken in five years but he couldn’t shake the feeling that they belonged together. This was his moment to make her see it.

Jyn turned around as the door opened, her eyes going wide as she registered his presence. He stopped for a moment to take her in. She looked breathtaking.

Her dress was knee-length and pale green, matching the color of her eyes. Her shoes were flat and her hair appeared to be a half updo with a small flower crown. It was every bit as clean and simple as he expected. At the sight of her, he was hit with a longing so intense, his breath caught in his throat. It only furthered his belief that he had to be with her.

But she looked furious.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” she demanded, never one to hold back on profanities. He almost smiled. His foul-mouthed angel.

He’d prepared a speech on the way here but looking at her, he couldn’t remember any of it. All he could say was, “Don’t marry him.”

Jyn gave him an incredulous look, then took one step closer, quickly glancing around as if she was afraid someone was eavesdropping on them.

“Are you out of your mind? We broke up _five years ago_ ,” she reminded him as if he didn’t know, as if he didn’t think about her every day since.

“I know. I know, but there’s a part of me –” he paused, unable to find the right words. “If there’s a part of you – shit, I just mean that I think it was a mistake to break up. I never forgot about you.”

She looked like she wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“I don’t know what you want from me,” she said. Her arms were crossed across her chest in a defensive manner, her nails digging into her skin.

He took a deep breath and plunged in.

“Run away with me. Let’s go, let’s leave now. I have a car parked out front, we can be gone in no time. I know – I know that’s a terrible thing to do. But… I think there’s still something between us. And I think you feel it too.”

When he finished, Jyn looked uncomfortable, holding herself tighter and staring out the window to her right, not meeting his eyes. He felt his heart drop to his stomach. He didn’t think he was wrong about her but – well, of course she’d be reluctant to agree instantly. This _was_ her wedding after all. Anyone would be hesitant.

“I think you should go,” Jyn said really quietly and still wouldn’t look at him. He gave her a pleading look but when she turned around, refusing to entertain his presence anymore, he took the hint and left.

But as he walked away, something tugged at the corner of his mind. She hadn’t said _no_. Hope began to unfurl in his chest once again as he realized she was just afraid. He could understand that. Perhaps he should have tried to convince her harder. Because if he was right about this, he couldn’t let her make the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

The ceremony began an hour later. He sneaked in among the other guests, taking a seat at the edge of the row of white chairs, closest to the woods surrounding the area. There weren’t too many people attending so he did stick out a bit, but he just said he was Jyn’s colleague and nobody pressed too much. All the while, he was thinking about what he was going to say.

This was a risk, and perhaps not something good people did, but – but it was the gesture that counted, right? The big romantic gesture. Everyone loved those. If anything could convince Jyn to take a chance, if anything could prove that he was serious, it would be this. He just had to make sure his timing was right and his words were heartfelt.

If it went well, it would be a great story to tell their grandkids someday.

The wedding was quite simple but still pretty. He had to admit he did like the outdoor venue, the fairy lights on the trees, the white and yellow flowers matching the color of her dress. Her fiancé – he honestly forgot his name – looked calm and composed. It honestly threw him off a bit, how the guy wasn’t even smiling. How much could he love her if he didn’t even look happy to be here? Jyn deserved someone who would cry at their wedding, and this made him even more sure of his plans. He would treat her better than this guy.

(Then she walked down the aisle and her fiancé’s expression softened. He never once took his eyes off her. By then, he was too set on his plan though, so he pretended not to notice.)

He waited. There was usually a place and time for speeches like this… but it looked like he might not get his chance. The guy who was officiating the wedding – a friend of theirs, as far as he could tell – skipped the whole “if anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace” part. Which was a problem. What was he supposed to do now?

When it was time to exchange rings, he panicked, realizing there was no more time for him to interrupt. He had to do it now. Before he could think about it too much and chicken out, he stood up.

At first, Jyn and the groom didn’t even notice. But then people started looking at him, and he cleared his throat, trying to ignore their stares and the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Silence descended. Jyn finally noticed him, looking just as shocked as she had an hour ago, though she was rapidly turning red in the face with fury. Her fiancé just seemed perplexed and a bit agitated.

“What. Are you doing?” she hissed, looking like she wanted to murder him on the spot. Not a good sign – but he had to see this through now.

He could hear the guests beginning to whisper amongst themselves and he tried not to pay attention, though he could feel his face growing hot with embarrassment. _Oh god, what the fuck am I doing?_

“I – I love you, Jyn,” he said. A few people in the crowd gasped but he only had eyes for her. And the groom who blinked in disbelief. His expression could only be described as _what the fuck is this guy on?_ “And my mama always told me to fight for the people you love. I love you and I think you should be with me.”

Another long silence followed. Jyn looked like she was too angry to say anything, but the groom turned to her and jerked a thumb back at him.

“Who’s this guy?” he asked, his tone nonchalant.

“Brandon,” Jyn said, the frustration evident in her voice. “My ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh,” the groom uttered, squinting as though he was trying to recollect a memory. He finally remembered the guy’s name – it was Cassian something. Brandon thought he looked way too calm for the situation. “I think you mentioned him once. Bad breath guy?”

“No, that was Chris. He’s small feet guy.”

Brandon felt a little offended at that. Not only were they completely ignoring him, but they were also insulting him? Had Jyn never talk about him? Did her fiancé really not even know his name?

Sure, he only dated Jyn for about seven months. But he always thought it was something special. How could she dismiss it so easily with a couple of words? _Small feet guy._

He was starting to feel stupider by the second, especially as the guests stared at him, chuckling behind their hands.

“Alright, can somebody please get this clown out of here?” the groom asked, looking around.

“I got it,” said a big burly man with a gruff voice, heading towards Brandon. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to be thrown out by this guy so he started backtracking.

“I’m sorry – I’m sorry. It was just a misunderstanding. Sorry.”

He walked backwards, holding up his hands, and when there was enough distance between him and burly guy, he turned around, preparing to run. But… he stopped. Shook his head, telling himself that _he shouldn’t._ But Jyn still hadn’t said _no._

“It’s just,” he said as he turned back around, still holding up his hands in a sign of peace. Jyn’s head snapped back to him, and for a second, he thought she was about to walk down here and strangle him herself. She was very capable of it, he knew.

“ _What_?”

“Well, you didn’t answer.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, you didn’t say… that you _didn’t_ love me.”

“Oh my god,” Jyn said, looking one second away from exploding. “Brandon, get a hint. I _don’t_ love you. I love _Cassian_ and I’m very happy with Cassian _._ You can’t just walk in and ruin people’s weddings like that!”

Yeah, he knew that was a bit horrible of him. But he thought, well, for love, it was worth it. Because love always won in the end. And if Jyn felt the same, then it couldn’t be the wrong thing to do, could it?

He was so sure Jyn felt the same. But he could see now the way she and Cassian had looked at each other during the ceremony. They didn’t have eyes for anybody but each other. He couldn’t recall ever seeing her so enthralled with anyone; it almost felt… unlike Jyn to look at someone with stars in her eyes. Like no one else mattered. And though he didn’t know Cassian, the love on his face was plain to see for all. Like he couldn’t imagine a life without her.

Brandon felt like a fool. He hadn’t wanted to see it then and now – he really messed this up, didn’t he?

“I’m sorry,” he said, and this time, he really meant it. It probably mattered little to them now that he’d made a spectacle of their wedding, but he didn’t know what else to say. If he could take it back, he would. “I’m really sorry… I hope you both have a nice life together.”

And before the burly guy could throw him out for real, he left. All the while thinking about the deep connection that Jyn and Cassian seemed to share – and the shocking realization that he _never_ had that.

He hoped he could find a love like that someday. But first, he really needed to be single for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, I'm curious if you guys caught on that this wasn't from Cassian's POV? I didn't want to make it too obvious but I think you could probably tell by his inner monologue and the fact that I never referred to him by his name.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is very random, I was just thinking about the trope of interrupting someone's wedding to confess your love and how it's always portrayed as a romantic thing to do. Because every single time I've seen this trope portrayed, the person interrupting was actually the person they were supposed to be with all along, so while it's undeniably a horrible thing to do, in the end it was okay because it was meant to be this way. It was all for the sake of true love so it couldn't have been the wrong thing to do. And I just couldn't help thinking: what if the person interrupting wasn't actually the great big love that they thought they were? Thus this fic was born.
> 
> Also, if you're curious, my inspiration for Brandon was Ted Mosby. In my opinion, Ted really has a warped view on his relationships with women, particularly Robin, and he only sees what he wants to see. Just like Brandon, who fancied himself the great big love of Jyn's life, but really was only a blip in her romantic past. He couldn't get past the image he had of them in his own head, ignoring the reality around him. Which, in my opinion, is a very dangerous way to view the world. In the end, I didn't want to make him a total villain but I also don't think he should be pardoned just because he had the right intentions. Anyway. Let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://captainandors.tumblr.com/)


End file.
